Mobile devices such as cellular phones have become ubiquitous. Some mobile devices are equipped with global positioning satellite (GPS) technology to enable users to determine their contemporaneous locations. However, mobile devices that are GPS enabled can be expensive.
A user with a non-GPS enabled mobile device generally cannot readily determine its current location. For example, a user may be able to obtain local map information via a non-GPS enabled mobile device that has a browser application and an Internet connection. However, obtaining local map information via an Internet connection typically requires the user to perform tedious entry of the street address and/or other information into a network interface.
Thus, a market exists for a system and method to readily and efficiently provide contemporaneous maps to a user at a non-GPS enabled mobile device.